WATCH OUT (bài hát)
'WATCH OUT '(Cẩn thận) là bài hát đầu tiên trong single cùng tên, bài hát thứ 2 trong album NEXT PHASE và là bài hát thứ 8 trong CD "Da-iCE BEST" của album Da-iCE BEST. Bài hát có 2 phiên bản, 1 bản tiếng Nhật và 1 bản tiếng Anh. * Lời bài hát: MUSOH * Lời bài hát tiếng Anh: GASHIMA from WHITE JAM * Nhạc: Albi Albertsson, Haniff Sabzevari, TAKAROT * Sắp xếp: TAKAROT * Vũ đạo bởi NOPPO (s**t kingz) Lời bài hát (tiếng Anh) Now I know I gotta make it right I hear the voices in my head Trying to deceive me everyday & night, Who are you？ And it keeps on driving me crazy Cuz I feel like there's another me What you trying to do to me？ “Hold on hold on” There is no looking back, You head for the bright side Anytime, You can fall into the dark side Every little sinning tastes so sweet Just don't forget that everywhere you go there is a trap Looking for the truth You gotta see it Remember the only one you can believe is just yourself It's up to you WATCH OUT WATCH OUT so Your life is what you make it Forget the weakness in mind Now pay attention WATCH OUT WATCH OUT so Believe in yourself Just see it through your eyes Won't you try it？ Now, Go ahead, Do it right now You can make it right No more worries It's gonna make you stronger Going on your way I wish I could just keep moving on Not worrying about the things they say But I had enough of it, I'm gonna do it my way Tell me who's the biggest enemy？ It's gotta be another me You know it's hard to beat！ “Hold on hold on” The victory will show you the way to the bright side When you lose, You will fall into the dark side You can bet your life on a roulette When you're caught up in the game, Your dream will turn into a scrap Looking for the truth You gotta see it Don't you know both devil and angel are standing by your side？ It's up to you WATCH OUT WATCH OUT now！ Breaking down the barriers You already got the password Now pay attention WATCH OUT WATCH OUT now！ So keep it in your mind Just see it through your eyes Won't you try it？ Now, Go ahead, Do it right now You can make it right No more worries It's gonna make you stronger Going on your way No more no more It's time to make up your mind That's true that's true Just believing in yourself WATCH OUT WATCH OUT so Your life is what you make it Forget the weakness in mind Now pay attention WATCH OUT WATCH OUT so Believe in yourself Just see it through your eyes Can you feel it？ WATCH OUT WATCH OUT now！ Breaking down the barriers You already got the password Now pay attention WATCH OUT WATCH OUT now！ So keep it in your mind Just see it through your eyes Won't you try it？ Now, Go ahead, Do it right now You can make it right No more worries It's gonna make you stronger Going on your way Lời bài hát (tiếng Nhật) Kanji= 蹴散らすなら今だ 誘惑という名で 揺さぶりをかけてるのは Who are you? 手招きをするように 笑いかける Another me 揺らぐのは罪？ 振り向かずに抑制 Bright side 寄り添うように誘う Dark side そこには蜜の味 一瞬で引き込まれそうになる Trap Looking for the truth 見極めろ ただ一つ君を救えるのは Just yourself It’s up to you WATCH OUT WATCH OUT そう全部自分次第 揺れる Weakness in mind 気をつけろ WATCH OUT WATCH OUT もう惑わないで 真実の Eyes Won’t you try it? もう迷わないで 絶対 Make it right No more worries タフなその目で Going on your way ただ前だけを見て 真っ直ぐ走らせてくれない 忍び寄る甘い罠が 邪魔をしてくるなら 覚悟しろ Another me でも It’s hard to beat 打ち勝てればバラ色 Bright side 打ち負ければすぐに Dark side 背中合わせのルーレット 囚われたなら待ち受けるのは Scrap Looking for the truth 見極めろ 敵も味方もそばにいるかもしれない It’s up to you WATCH OUT WATCH OUT 今必要なバリア 誤摩化しのない Password 気をつけろ WATCH OUT WATCH OUT もう忘れないで 真実の Eyes Won’t you try it? もう迷わないで 絶対 Make it right No more worries タフなその目で Going on your way No more no more 惑うことなく That’s true that’s true Just believing in yourself WATCH OUT WATCH OUT そう全部自分次第 揺れる Weakness in mind 気をつけろ WATCH OUT WATCH OUT もう惑わないで 真実の Eyes 感じて WATCH OUT WATCH OUT 今必要なバリア 誤摩化しのない Password 気をつけろ WATCH OUT WATCH OUT もう忘れないで 真実の Eyes Won’t you try it? もう迷わないで 絶対 Make it right No more worries タフなその目で Going on your way |-| Romaji= Kechirasunara ima da yuuwaku to iu na de Yusaburi wo kake teru no wa Who are you? Temaneki wo suru youni waraikakeru Another me Yuragu no wa tsumi? Furimukazu ni yokusei Bright side Yorisou youni izanau Dark side Soko ni wa mitsu no aji Isshun de hikikomaresou ni naru Trap Looking for the truth Mikiwamero Tada hitotsu kimi wo sukueru no wa Just yourself It’s up to you WATCH OUT WATCH OUT Sou zenbu jibun shidai Yureru Weakness in mind Ki wo tsukero WATCH OUT WATCH OUT Mou madowanai de Shinjitsu no Eyes Won’t you try it? Mou mayowanai de Zettai Make it right No more worries TAFU na sono me de Going on your way Tada mae dake wo mite massugu hashirasete kurenai Shinobi yoru amai wana ga Jama wo shite kuru nara kakugo shiro Another me Demo It's hard to beat Uchikatereba bara-iro Bright side Uchi makereba sugu ni Dark side Senaka awase no RŪRETTO Torawaretanara machiukeru no wa Scrap Looking for the truth Mikiwamero Teki mo mikata mo soba ni iru kamo shirenai It’s up to you WATCH OUT WATCH OUT Ima hitsuyou na BARIA Gomakashi no nai Password Ki wo tsukero WATCH OUT WATCH OUT Mou wasurenai de Shinjitsu no Eyes Won’t you try it? Mou mayowanai de Zettai Make it right No more worries TAFU na sono me de Going on your way No more no more Madou koto naku That’s true that’s true Just believing in yourself WATCH OUT WATCH OUT Sou zenbu jibun shidai Yureru Weakness in mind Ki wo tsukero WATCH OUT WATCH OUT Mou madowanai de Shinjitsu no Eyes Kanjite WATCH OUT WATCH OUT Ima hitsuyou na BARIA Gomakashi no nai Password Ki wo tsukero WATCH OUT WATCH OUT Mou wasurenai de Shinjitsu no Eyes Won’t you try it? Mou mayowanai de Zettai Make it right No more worries TAFU na sono me de Going on your way Going on your way Video Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Next Phase Thể_loại:Da-iCE Best